Flocons de braises
by Hana-chiuu
Summary: Attention, fiction délirante ! Sakura, une héroïne drôle et attachante, ignore le sens du mot prudence et fonce comme un ouragan dans sa nouvelle vie de shinigami. Elle ne sait pas ce qui l'attend ! Révélation,secrets,faux-semblant... S'en sortira t-elle?
1. Le jour où j'ai foncé dans mon destin

-Et m***** ! Je suis encore en retard ! Pour mon premier cours de Kido en plus ! J'hallucine d'être aussi nulle... Je vais me faire virer c'est sûr !

Il arrive fréquemment à Sakura de parler toute seule, ce qui la rend assez transparente aux yeux des gens qui la croisent, et qui étaient nombreux ce jour-là dans les couloirs de l'Université où elle courait comme une dératée.

...

_Gééééééééniaal_, pensa t-elle._ Pas étonnant qu'ils me regardent tous comme si j'étais une échappée d'asile._

Soudain, une question surgit dans son esprit.

_Où est-ce que je vais déjà ?_

Elle s'arrêta net pour réfléchir. _Ah oui !_ pensa t-elle. _Kido._ Kido en extérieur. Elle fit immédiatement demi-tour et recommença à courir, à la grande surprise des gens qui venaient de la voir passer en sens inverse. Il faut dire que Sakura était du genre à courir devant elle sans réfléchir...

BAM !

...ni regarder où elle va.

Elle percuta violemment quelqu'un mais cela ne la perturba pas. En levant les yeux, elle songea simplement qu'il faudrait qu'elle perde cette habitude qu'elle avait de se prendre la honte.

-Pardonjem' ! débita t-elle à toute vitesse...

...Avant de redémarrer à fond sans lui laisser le temps de la voir (ben oui, faut qu'elle sauve sa réputation, quand même !)

Elle était un peu perdue dans cette école immense, il faut dire que son admission à l'Université des Shinigamis était récente. Avant, elle habitait dans le Rukongai. Abandonnée par ses parents quand elle n'était encore qu'un bébé quelqu'un s'est occupé d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en âge de se débrouiller seule... ce qu'elle avait fait d'ailleurs. Elle vécut donc dans la solitude, seule sans personne... ce qui n'altéra jamais sa volonté de retrouver ses parents, ni son enthousiasme perpétuel et débordant.

_Eh, mais pourquoi je raconte ma vie, moi ?_ pensa t-elle soudain. _Et je vais ou déjà ? Ah oui. Kido. Kido-Kido-Kido-Kido-Kido-Kido-Kido-Kido-Kido-Kido-Kido-Kido-Kido-Kido..._

Elle arriva enfin devant la porte, qu'elle ouvrit violemment en criant bien fort :

-DESOLEE D'ETRE EN RETARD !

Puis elle se figea.

-Euh...

_Pourquoi ils me fixent tous comme ça ?_ pensa t-elle, _J'ai un truc sur le nez ou quoi ?_

Puis elle comprit.

-Euh, désolée, je me suis trompé de salle... À plus tout le monde !

Et elle repartit au quart de tour. Elle n'avait jamais autant couru de sa vie et commençait à haïr ce foutu cours de Kido.

-Enfin bon, courage, il y a surement pire dans la vie que d'arriver en retard en cours... Et arrête de parler toute seule bon sang !

Elle s'arrêta un instant pour réfléchir (comme quoi tout arrive...)

-Bon kido en extérieur, c'est dans quelle salle...

Puis cela fit tilt...

-Attend... extérieur? AHHHHHHH c'est dans la cour ! Heuuuu, je joue dans une pièce de théâtre, ajouta t-elle à l'intention des gens qui la dévisageaient d'un air plus que perplexe.

Bon, elle se dirigea donc vers la cour, en courant. Elle ouvrit la porte qui donnait dessus :

-JE SUIS PROFONDEMENT DESOLEE DE MON... retard ? Bin y a plus personne. Ah si y a quelqu'un, hé vous, s'il vous plaît, il devait y avoir cours de Kido et...

-Bin, il est fini, répondit le monsieur. Je balaye moi. Je crois que vous avez maniement de sabre maintenant.

-Ah... merci monsieur.

Et elle repartit ! _Ah heuuu,_ songea t-elle, _c'est où déjà? Ah oui ! La salle d'arts martiaux ! Là où j'ai atterri tout à l'heure!_

Tout en courant, elle vit un drôle de type la fixer. Il m'appelle ou c'est moi ? Pensa t-elle. Oh, ça doit être moi.

BAM

-Aïeuuuuuh!

Un pov' mec que Sakura n'avait jamais vu de sa vie et qui la regardait depuis tout à l'heure lui dit alors (sans s'excuser ni rien) :

-Ah! Sakura-san vous tombez bien, je vous cherchais.

_Bon,_ se dit Sakura, _bin il m'a bien appelé..._

-Heuuuuu...je vous connais? demanda t-elle au pov'mec, qui répondit :

-Eeuuh, beeeen, non, mais Byakuya Kuchiki-taicho de la 6e division vous demande, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire tout fier.

_Okééééééééé_, se dit notre héroïne, _un pauv'mec que je connais pas me dit qu'un autre pov'mec que je connais pas non plus me demande..._

-... Mais si je demande au pov'mec qui est l'autre pov'mec alors je saurais qui est l'autre pov' mec! d'un autre coté il faudrait que sache qui est le pov' mec ! et aussi...heuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu je parle toute seule...

_RAAAAAAAAAAAAA je recommence a parler toute seule ça devient pénible !_

Le mec la fixa d'un air complètement ahuri, pensant sans doute un truc comme :_ il faudrait que je l'accompagne, cette folle va faire du mal à mon Taicho._

-Enfin bref vous voulez quoi déjà ? lui demanda t-elle en coupant court à ses réflexions.

-K-K-K-K-K-K-Kuchiki-Taicho vous demande, lui répondit le pov'mec, visiblement effrayé.

-Ah ouiiiiiii bien sur..., sourit Sakura, c'est qui lui déjà ?

-Capitaine de la 6e division, fit le pov'mec, agacé, il vous attend.

Sakura regarda de tous coté ou était ce capitaine qui voulait la voir. Elle tourna la tête droite-gauche...

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous me faites là ? demanda le pov'mec complètement surpris.

-Ben je cherche baaaaaaaak-k-k-k-k- machin truc bidule, répondit Sakura comme si ça coulait de source.

-Kuchiki-Byakuya-sama, rectifia celui qu'on appellera dorénavant PM, Taicho de la 6e division, et à la tête de la famille Kuchiki.

-OUAAAH comment tu radote mon vieux...

Son interlocuteur du batailler pour garder son calme :

-Je ne suis pas votre vieux et Kuchiki-sama va s'impatienter DONC veuillez me suivre.

-Beeeen ouais d'accord mais j'ai des cours moi ! dit Sakura en se souvenant brusquement de la raison de sa course effrénée.

PM craqua alors complètement.

-VOUS ALLEZ ME SUIVRE ! ON S'EN FOUS DE VOS P**AINS DE M*RDE DE COURS A LA NOIX !

Sakura recula d'un pas.

-Wowowowo ! Pas la peine de s'énerver peace and love on est tous frères, hein...

Il prit une grande inspiration.

-Caaaaaaaaalme... bref c'est là-bas, dit-il en montrant une salle au fond du couloir.

-OH ! Cooooool ! Je vais pas me perdre... mais vous m'accompagnez pas ?

Il lui répondit avec un regard en disant long genre "espèce de sale gamine ! Je ne vais accompagner une fille devant maitre Byakuya!"

-Non.

Sakura le prit par le bras :

-MAIIIS SIIII! Allez viens mon pote on est amis maintenant !

-Tu cries trop...

-OUAAAAAAAH ! Tu me vouvoie plus !

Ce à quoi il répondit par un regard... comment dire... désabusé.

Quelques instants plus tard, PM et Sakura entrèrent dans la salle. _Allez,_ se disait Sakura, _ma vie est en train de se jouer à cette instant précis, un capitaine, même au nom imprononçable, c'est pas n'importe quoi. Faut que je me la joue sérieuse._

-Bonjour Kuj-heuuuuuu...Taicho.

-...hum...bonjour Sakura, répondit le capitaine en se tournant vers elle.


	2. La Promotion de ma vie

_Sakura et PM pénétrèrent dans le bureau. Il faisait très clair et on apercevait par une fenêtre entrouverte, une branche de cerisier couverte de fleurs qui se balançait doucement dans le vent. Le soleil entrait à flot, auréolant de lumière, le bureau, derrière lequel on pouvait voir... euh... rien du tout._

_Sakura regarda PM avec l'air de dire "Ben il est ton Kuchi-truc ?", et se rendit compte que PM fixait un coin de la pièce avec un drôle d'air. En se tournant vers le coin en question, elle le vit._

_..._

_Le capitaine de la 6e division... était en train d'embrasser fougueusement une sublime blonde... au dents pointus... qui était un HOMME ?_

_-HIRUMAAAAAAAAAAA !_

_L'auteure s'incrusta dans la fic :_

_-Stop! C'est MON Hiruma!_

_**Bon après cette petite page de pub pour EYESHIELD 21 on passe à celui que vous attendez TOUS! (ou pas) : un nouvel épisode de votre feuilleton préféré : SAKURA & ET LE GLACON !**_

Dans le bureau de Byakuya

En entrant, PM, humilié, se disait : Bouhahahaha ! tu vas voir un peu espèce de sale gamine comment Kuchiki-Taicho va te remettre a ta place toi et ton impertinence !

C'est alors que Sakura prit la parole, très sérieuse :

-Bonjour Kuchiki-taicho, enchanté de vous rencontrer c'est un honneur pour moi de me trouver en votre présence.

Il y eut un grand silence. PM était estomaqué.

-Moi aussi Sakura-san, répondit Byakuya. Ton attitude me sied.

Il y eut un autre grand silence. PM ouvrait la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Où était passé la gamine sans éducation et insolente qu'il avait ramassé dans les couloirs de l'académie ?

-M-M-M-M-M-Maiiiis... fit-il

-Un problème ? Demanda Byakuya, se tournant vers lui.

-N-N-Non-non-non-non !

Pendant ce temps, voilà ce qui se disait réellement dans la tête de Sakura : « _Mais c'est quoi ce bourgeois ? Raaah! Rien qu'à voir sa tête de noble, il m'énerve ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il a l'aut'pov'mec à me mater comme ça ?_ »

Elle fit un grand sourire à PM en lui demandant, hypocrite :

-Que vous arrive t-il camarade ?

-...Saaaleté ! Répondit PM à voix basse.

-Au fait, reprit Sakura, satisfaite, Ô très respectable et respectueux Taicho, auriez-vous l'immense obligeance de m'informer sur la raison de ma présence en ces lieux ?

-Oui, bien entendu, répondit Byakuya.

Les yeux de PM lançaient des éclairs : « _Faux-cul !_ » pensait-il.

-Donc, reprit le Taicho, nous t'avons convoquée pour... (aha, suspense)... _Oh quel joli oiseau !_

_Et là, Hiruma débarqua en hurlant qu'il le trompe... **bon ok reprenons :**_

-Tu es promu au rang de soldat d'une des treize armées de la cour.

« _Comment ça se la pèèète..._ » pensa Sakura, tout en s'inclinant :

-C'est un véritable honneur pour moi Taicho.

-Q-QUOI ! Ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir PM. Promu ? Elle ? Mais...

-Un problème ? Lui dit sèchement Byakuya.

-N-Non. Non, se rétracta PM, d'une toute petite voix.

-Bien. Sakura, ton service commence demain. Quelqu'un viendra te chercher.

-Oui, Taicho, dit Sakura en se ré-inclinant.

Et elle et PM sortirent.

La porte se refermait derrière eux lorsque cela fit « tilt ! » dans l'esprit de Sakura. Elle était promue !

-YES ! Je suis promue !

Elle entama une petite danse de la victoire.

-Je suis promue-euh, et pas toi-euh ! Chanta t-elle en narguant PM, sous le regard consterné des gens dans le couloir. Nanananananèreuh !

-Eh ben moi, rétorqua PM qui débloquait un peu, ça fait loooongtemps que j'ai quitté l'Académie, et même que maintenant je suis gradé ! JE SUIS GRADÉ !

Byakuya ouvrit alors sa porte et il vit PM narguer Sakura.

-HA ! Disait celui-ci. NIAHAHAHAH, JE SUIS MEME 5eme SIEGE ! A CE RYTHME L'ANNEE PROCHAINE JE SERAIS LE CAPITAINE DE LA 6ème divi (là, il s'aperçut de la présence de son capitaine dans le couloir)...euh AH euh...Kuchiki-taicho !

-Je vous en prie, lui dit Byakuya, glacial. poursuivez. Dans un an vous serez...

-Heuuuuuuuuuuuu... non pas du tout, c'est euh, une... nouvelle pièce de théâtre, tenta de se rattraper PM.. Ça s'appelle, euh... euh...

-"le narguement par un idiot", compléta Sakura avec un sourire.

-Oui, c'est ça, le ... QUOI ?

Il se tourna vers sa camarade, qui était morte de rire.

Byakuya le regarda, puis regarda Sakura. Il fronça les sourcils et fit demi-tour.

« _Ben, on dit pas au revoir ?_ » se dit Sakura. « Ces nobles ils se croient vraiment tout permis ! »

-Bon, c'est quoi la suite ? Dit-elle en se tournant vers PM... qui avait disparu.

-Ah ben d'accord ! S'offusqua la jeune fille. Merci bien ! Tu m'abandonne, tu dis même pas au revoir, tranquille la vie ! Franchement tu me déçois. POV'MEC, va !

Cette fois, les gens ne la regardait même plus. Ils commençaient à avoir l'habitude des moments d'égarement de leur chère Sakura.

-Rrraaaaaaaah ! Fit celle-ci. En plus je recommence à parler toute seule ! C'est ta faute espèce de pov'mec !


	3. Ma première mission ?

_C'était... un temple. Une grande bâtisse en pierre, en forme de losange, qui ressemblait fichtrement à une espèce de temple._

_"Bon, ben on va rentrer dedans, hein, c'est bizarre, certes, m'enfin pourquoi pas", se dit Sakura._

_..._

_À l'intérieur, au centre d'un grand dessin labyrinthique, se trouvait... Une espèce d'énorme, euh, bol... de... de nouilles ?_

_Bon admettons._

_Un bol de nouilles._

_-KYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH ! à manger ! s'exclama Sakura._

_Elle se jeta sur l'énorme plat ..._

_-MIAM MIAM !_

_Une étrange voix résonnait sous le plafond sphérique..._

_-Miam..._

_C'était comme une pulsation, un tambourinement, toc-toc toc-toc_

_« C'est quoi ce foutu bruit ? se demanda vaguement notre héroïne, avant de conclure : bah, j'm'en tape, c'est trop bon! »_

_toc-toc..._

_-EH ! Qui c'est qui tape sur le plafond ? s'exclama t-elle tout de même au bout d'un moment._

_toc-toc_

_-Fais ch***..._

_toc-toc_

**TOC-TOC-TOC-TOC-TOC-TOC**

-M****, cria t-elle, réveillée cette fois (car oui c'était un rêve). Mais c'est qui l'espèce d' abruti qui frappe chez les gens au beau milieu de la nuit ?

Elle se leva, bien décidée a faire payer son intrusion à,euh, l'intrus. Qui continuait à frapper à la porte, tel un tambour tambourinant.

Sakura ouvrit alors la porte à la volée, en criant :

-CA VA C'EST BON, SI TU VOULAIS ME REVEILLER C'EST REUSSI TU PEUX ARRETER DE FRAPPER ET ALLER VOIR AILLEURS SI J'Y SUIS ADIEU !

Et elle claqua violemment la porte.

Le gars en resta bouche bée et la main encore en l'air.

Soudain, alors qu'il reprenait à peine ses esprits, la porte s'entrouvrit et la tête de Sakura se montra entre le battant.

-Euh, t'es qui au fait ? demanda t-elle d'un air de doute.

Le type cligna des yeux avant de répondre.

-Qui suis-je ? Je suis le génialissime fuku-taicho de cette division ! le grand-

-Ananas ? proposa Sakura en référence à la coiffure de l'intrus.

-NON! s'offusqua celui que, j'espère, vous avez tous reconnu, le génial ABARAI RENJI ! MOUAHAHAHAHA !

Sakura se sentit soudain très mal en réalisant qu'elle avait claqué la porte au nez de son supérieur...

- ...OH FUKU TAICHO! [me*deuuuuuh oh la nouille !] Je-je suis extrêmement honorée de vous rencontrer !

-Ouais, je fais cet effet à tout le monde, répondit Renji avec modestie.

-Bon, reprit il, j'ai pas que ça à faire que d'escorter les petits nouveaux alors dépêche toi de t'habiller et on y va.

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel Sakura réalisa ce qu'elle portait : une ravissante mais peu appropriée nuisette à peine opaque.

- ... E-ESPECE DE PERVERS ! cria t-elle en rougissant comme un tomate. Et elle re-claqua la porte.

Quelque minutes plus tard dans le couloir de l'Académie, Sakura et Renji marchaient cote à cote.

-Je suis désolée, disait notre héroïne, gênée.

-Ta façon de te présenter à ton vice-capitaine laisse à désirer, répondit Renji avec hauteur.

Sakura ne se laissa pas faire :

- Votre façon de venir chercher vos sous-fifre laisse à désirer ! Pervers !

-Pourquoi c'est moi qu'on a envoyé te chercher ? Demanda Renji, désabusé. Enfin, je dois te donner ta première... "mission", ajouta t-il avec un grand sourire.

-Une... mission? YA-HOOOOOOOO ma première mission ! s'exclama Sakura en effectuant une petite danse de la victoire. C'est quoi c'est quoi ? Chasser des hollows, délivrer une âme?

Encore une folle, pensa Renji.

-Tiens voila ton arme, dit-il.

-Hein ?

Sakura regarda le balai qu'il lui tendait avec méfiance. Qu'est-ce c'était que cette blague ?

- ... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! fit-elle. Quelle bonne blague! Allez quelle est ma mission ?

-Je suis sérieux, répondit Renji, et ta mission sera de balayer la salle de la caserne de la 6eme division.

Il souriait.

- HEIIIIIIIN? fit Sakura, les débris de ses illusions s'écrasant autour d'elle.

-C'est la tache qu'on donne aux petits nouveaux ! expliqua Renji. Tu rejoindras peut-être Rikichi qui s'occupe des papillons de l'enfer.

Sakura tenta de protester.

-Nan mais c'est pas possible là, m'sieur! Je peux pas... euh...

Renji la fusilla du regard.

-Bon d'accord, capitula t-elle.

-Bonne chance la nouvelle, lui fit Renji en partant.

Et Sakura resta seule. Encore. Mais nous savons maintenant à quel point il est dangereux de laisser Sakura seule...


End file.
